


Dance Dance Rebellion

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (Luke and Han Are Also Fine), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Escaping Together, F/F, Leia and Oola Being BAMFs, Lekku As An Erogenous Zone, Lekku Massaging, Little Black Dress Exchange 2020, Oola Lives, Oral Sex, Tatooine (Star Wars), Twi'lek Physiology, dangerous driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Leia and Oola escape Jabba's Palace together amongst the chaos that follows his death.
Relationships: Oola/Leia Organa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Dance Dance Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



Oola moved with as much grace as any classically trained dancer Leia had seen in her parents' court - a whirl of green and black vengeance wielding a heavy chain, much like the one Leia had wrapped around Jabba's thick neck, revelling in his pain. During the chaos following the Hutt's demise, Oola unexpectedly resurfaced, now using her chain to trip up the guards who'd stood by and done nothing when she'd been thrown into Pateesa's lair, sending them plummeting into the Great Pit of Carkoon, and into the sarlacc's maw. 

The fateful dance she'd performed for Jabba had been entrancing, but this was something else. Perhaps it was the after-effect of the adrenaline or the dark shadow of the bloodlust she'd experienced as Jabba drew his last, laboured breath, but Leia couldn't ever remember seeing anything or anyone this  _ alluring. _ When Oola approached her, torn black fishnet billowing in the breeze - which was best not to dwell on, since it was actually the sarlacc's rancid breath - Leia was practically giddy.

"I owe you my life, Princess." In spite of the continued chaos around them, Leia noticed the deep green blush that crept across Oola's cheeks, and remembered she was still wearing that ridiculous  _ outfit  _ Jabba had provided. Well, she supposed neither of them were really dressed for Tatooine's deserts.

"Please, call me Leia - and I'd have been a goner if you hadn't just taken out all those guards." Oola's painted lips curled into a smile.

"Dance can be aesthetically pleasing, but it can be many other things besides." Leia grinned back.

"Well, it was certainly a sight to behold." Amilyn Holdo would have teased her terribly if she'd been here now. She could practically hear her friend's voice as a whisper in the wind:  _ only humanoid  _ males _ , Leia?  _

The walk to Mos Eisley would have been a hard one, without rations or water, but luckily they managed to steal a landspeeder (that was probably stolen in the first place, knowing Jabba), and Oola was a competent driver. Leia clung to the twi'lek's slim waist as they sped through the dunes, a miniature storm of sand trailing in their wake. Though the engine was loud, Leia could hear Oola's breath hitch whenever her long lekku brushed against Leia's arms. She shimmied closer, pressing her body up against Oola's back and, once it was clear that she was not opposed to the intimacy, gently nuzzled into one of her lekku. It probably wasn't the best idea when Oola was steering, but Leia had never been a cautious woman. Besides, what was one more brush with death after the day they'd had? 

Like most humans, Leia had always been fascinated by lekku, but she'd never been close enough to a twi'lek or togruta for anything more than a light, accidental touch. Oola's lekku were soft, pillowy and, judging by the sounds she was making, highly sensitive. When they reached Mos Eisley spaceport, Leia did find herself a little surprised that they were still in one piece. 

"I wish  _ I  _ could multitask like that," she quipped, hopping off the speeder outside Chalmun's Cantina. 

"Come upstairs with me, and I'll teach you some tricks, if you'd like." Luke and Han would be waiting for her...but they could wait a little longer. 

Leia had already been looking forward to getting out of those flimsy garments but for now, when Oola kneeled down and nipped at one of the ties with her teeth, she was more than happy to forgo the more comfortable clothing she'd hoped for. Oola laced their fingers together, carefully guiding them to the soft underside of her lekku, behind her conical ears. While this was her first time with a twi'lek, Leia knew that caressing the lekku in this particular way was an incredibly intimate act and that Oola was allowing her to stroke her most sensitive parts was a gesture of immense trust. 

She gasped when Oola's lips grazed the inside of her thigh, her breath hot against Leia's bare skin. Oola continued to guide her fingertips in gently massaging her lekku as she slid her tongue over Leia's clit, drawing out low sighs with each long, soft lick. Leia tilted her hips, pushing even closer to Oola's lips, savouring every sensation - the way Oola's lekku quivered at her touch, the feeling of her tongue as it swept over her clit, and the way Oola's muffled moans intensified it with small, pleasurable tremors.

Once they found a rhythm that suited them both, the broad strokes of Oola's tongue became almost too much, and it took most of Leia's concentration not to dig her fingernails into her lekku as she came with a strangled moan, eyelashes fluttering as she tipped her head back. Oola's tongue slipped between her thighs a few more times, the pressure considerably lighter as Leia rode out her orgasm. 

"That was certainly...educational," she laughed, her fingers still rubbing against Oola's lekku in slow, circular motions. She caught Oola's bright-eyed gaze, and urged her upwards so that she could kiss her ruby lips and wondered, with amusement, how much red had been smeared between her legs. Just as she was about to return Oola's generosity she heard a familiar voice outside the door, barely having enough time to grab a couple of old bedsheets to preserve their modesty as Luke burst into the room, Han smirking in the doorway behind him.

"What'd we miss?" Leia stood up, wrapped in nothing but the translucent, off-white linen sheet, and smirked right back.

"Nothing that concerns you nerf-herders," she said, sharing a mischievous look with Oola. Luke at least had the good foresight to back up as she slammed the old fashioned door shut and, for good measure, pushed a chair up against the doorknob.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
